Seven Deadly Sins
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Behind the mask of a gentle smile and a bright twinkle in his blue eyes, laid a twisted and powercorrupted man. There were some things that you just can't hide forever...Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride...[Twisted!Dumbledore.]


Disclamier: I don't own anything except the plot!

Chapter 1: Lust

On the ground, twisted carnage told the story of battle that raged all night and into the early night. Angry flames, yet to be extinguished, licked the sky as they spread from building to building. Blood ran in rivulets between cobblestones and pooled in ponds of dark crimson. Rubble littered the street along with bodies. Bodies of men, women, and even, children were scattered as if dropped by the sky.

The stench of rotting bodies filled the air as a men in his late-thirties looked at the destruction in satisfaction. His blue eyes gazed at the blood that fell to the floor as people were slaughtered in front of him.

He loved it. 

He loved to here the screams of anguish and the splatter of blood fall to the ground. He loved the way the muggles fall to their knees, shock and fear evident in their face. He loved the way that it was he they saw before they died. He loved as they ran in vain like it was a game.

He loved games. 

So, he'll play it with him. He'll play cat and mouse for awhile before he captures them and pins them to the ground and slashes their throat open. He loved as the blood spilled on his hands, the way the crimson stood out from his pale hands. After, his current victim died he got bored and tried to find another one.

Like hide and go seek. 

The best were the little children. The way they cried for their mothers. It always amused him that the little ones thought their mothers were gods and they were invincible.

His blue eyes flashed and his grip tightened on the little boy. His newest victim... 

No one was invincible, not even him and that information haunted his mind every day. He wanted, no, needed to be immortal.

He smirked as cracked the boy's neck. He wasn't in the mood for a long and pain-filled death. He sighed as stood and brushed off his robes. He whistled as he watched the chaos around him. The way the villagers ran from him and screamed for mercy when he past them. He snorted, honestly he wasn't going to kill them...yet. 

His smirked wider as he saw his partner in crime. Grindelwald. Their eyes met for a moment and the message was sent. They apparated from the site and into a dark alley. 

They stared at each other before he raised his hands and Grindelwald face broke into a wide grin. Success. 

They had dreamed of this ever since they were teenagers. To clean the world of muggles, now they were acting on it and it was success by far. They enjoyed the thrill that death brought.

The power it brought. 

He lusted for power, he wanted it...he needed it.

He yearned to feel the power mixed with adrenaline as he kills his victim. He wanted for them to beg for mercy, to be on their knees. He wanted them to see his face, the face of their murderer, as they died. 

Oh, how he loved it.

As he and Grindelwald walked out of the dark, alleyway with a satisfied smirk on their faces they both didn't realize what was to happen until it did. 

"Dumbledore!" Someone yelled from behind them and they both raised their eyebrows in amusement as they turned to face the stranger.

"Honestly, I do not have time for this, I have places to go...people to kill." His voice sending chills down the man's spine. 

"You sicken me," He spat, looking disgusted "I've had enough of your reign. It's time for you to realize that you can be killed."

"Are you challenging me?" His eyes flashed at the thought, no one challenged him "If you are, then I'm afaird that I'll have to dispose you."

The man growled before he yelled, "This is for my family! Avada Kedrava!" His wand steadily pointing at Dumbldore. 

It was too late to move out of the way as he watched the flash of green light hit his chest.

Cold. 

Numb.

_Dead._

He wasn't immortal or invincible but the lust to try to be, brought him his untimely death...

_End of Chapter_

_A/n: In every chapter, Dumbledore will die in one way or another. Thats why its called Seven Deadly Sins. :) All those Dumbledore lover please do not read if you're offended. Thanks:) _

Next Up: Gluttony 

This should be interesting!

By the way, every chapter doesn't correspond with the last. That mean their not joint. 

Hope you enjoyed!

Padfoot-n-Prongs92


End file.
